


Online School sucks!

by Encestark



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: High School, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encestark/pseuds/Encestark
Summary: Who knew you have to be careful around online school! Be aware of the camera!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	Online School sucks!

Because of the pandemic Midtown High School has decided to make all classes online and being one of the top schools of science theirs classes need to be teach with more depth.

All students are required to have the camera on because the class is being recorded for future homework. All mics off only on when asked or in need to ask a question.

And Peter hates it. First of all online school sucks. He has to wake up early and being on class while in BED!? When he could just sleep?! Yeah, he is not having a great time.

May is a essential worker so she is not always around and they have to be very very veryyy careful with their food and cleaning. This is where Mr.Stark comes.

May is a essential worker so she is not always around and they have to be very very veryyy careful with their food and cleaning. This is where Mr.Stark comes.

Peter wasn't so happy about it. Not because he hates being with his "other family" but he doesnt want to be apart from May. Even though he knows is the right thing to do. 

So here he is, two weeks in quarantine with his headphones on while hearing Mr.Harriston talk about how global warming is killing us at high speed. Morgan also has school work like paintings and numbers how he wish that was him.

So here he is, two weeks in quarantine with his headphones on while hearing Mr.Harriston talk about how global warming is killing us at high speed. Morgan also has school work like paintings and numbers how he wish that was him.

So she only plays with him at meals time and after school. Sometime she snuck in his room and plays while Peter tries to keep her away from the camera. No one besides Ned and MJ need to know he knows Morgan Stark,no sir.

But one day exactly the day he goes to the bathroom while on class because he really couldn't hold it anymore and he can ask Ned what Miss Morales said anyways. He comes back seeing Mr.Stark has entered his room with fresh clothes from the laundry.

"Did your class finish?".

"No" Peter said while he gave a big sigh. "I wish it was over I'm tired".

"Being in front of a screen will do that to you bud" Mr.Stark said while putting the clothes inside of Peter's dresser. "Pepper made burgers, so hurry before Mo eats them".

"Morgan or you?" Peter said while laughing.

"Dont you have a class to be right now?" Mr.Stark said as he was leaving not before giving a soft pat on Peter's head.

"Yeah yeah" Peter said while going to his laptop.

Only to find out because of his stupid need to go to the bathroom he left the camera facing TV. Exactly where he and Mr. Stark where talking just a few seconds ago.

All his class was watching with their mouths open and their eyes wide.

All his class was watching with their mouths open and their eyes wide.

Well, fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it


End file.
